


between the lines and under the dusk (i am in love with you)

by bubblegumcherrypop



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumcherrypop/pseuds/bubblegumcherrypop
Summary: to hiiragi, yuki looked and sounded like a breath of fresh air, a cloudless sky and summer, spring, winter. but yet, he knows he isn’t the red, pink and orange hues, scent of pumpkin and the warm scarves of autumn that yuki’s missing.- two teenagers spend an afternoon laughing. youth is a blessing, unrequited love is a curse.
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Yoshida Yuuki
Kudos: 14





	between the lines and under the dusk (i am in love with you)

The notes are clumsy, the chords are wrong. The rhythm is offbeat; their individual playing doesn’t sync, and neither of them understand the random English phrases they sing out, randomly, nor do they pronounce them correctly. If anybody were to hear this mess they wouldn’t stand a mere _minute_ listening in. 

Above the bass, the guitar and odd English words: there was laughter. There were two smiles, there was the innocence of _not caring_ and above even _all of that_ \- there was comfort. Dreams and goals of fame and stardom were as absent as Hiiragi’s house, right now. All that mattered was the _here,_ the _now,_ the mindless playing for fun and not practice. 

Hiiragi sang. Yuki strummed. Minutes turned to hours, sun turned to melted gold and darkness crept in, infiltrating the amber glow. Yuki would leave back to his own home, soon, beneath all it’s weight. 

“Hey,” Yuki wheezed and Hiiragi’s mouth snapped shut to contain a chuckle. Once more, Yuki tried to continue. He hunched over, holding his chest in pain from being unable to stop laughing. What were they even laughing about? The meaning faded along with the light outside. All in a blur - one big, complete blur. Such a blur that Hiiragi couldn’t remember when exactly they discarded their instruments, and when they’d inched closer and closer, so slowly they were now shoulder-to-shoulder without either even _noticing._

Hiiragi couldn’t help but peer to Yuki, sat on the side of the bed closest to the window, as the quiet moonlight and evening glow basked upon him. His grin faded into a small, somber smile and his eyes softened. Hiiragi was entranced. 

Then a ping from his phone. Yuki picked it up and looked to the message but Hiiragi looked at him, he looked at how his lips began to outstretch then to the dimples melting into his cheeks.  
  
Yuki looked like gold, he looked like the sun, the stars, pieces of jewellery that catch the light in the afternoon roar whilst shopping or walking with your friends. 

The hum Yuki let out from that smile sounded like a chord played on newly changed strings with calloused fingers and a bass worn down from years of playing, it sounded like the feel of confetti gently falling upon your hair and it sounded like a warm breeze, a blue sky, pop rocks and candy and all things sweet - untrodden snow in the winter, newly blossomed flowers in the spring and the first ice pop in the summer. 

“Hey, Yuki,” Hiiragi started.

_What about me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Wahhh it’s only short but ty for reading!!! Someone’s gotta provide yukiragi even if only crumbs... 
> 
> Kudos appreciated !!


End file.
